


No More Secrets

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Hangover, Implied Relationships, M/M, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward wakes up after a hard night.  (Ed/?; implied Ed/Winry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Cow owns all.

You wake to an unfamiliar ceiling, and wonder, _What the hell have I done?_ Your mouth is dry and tastes bitter and stale, and the raspy sound of someone else’s breathing thunders in your ears. Your head pounds like hammers in a forge and, on your second attempt, you manage to sit up. The tousle of hair on the pillow next to yours makes your stomach clench, and twist, and you barely make it to the toilet.

Your skull feels like someone’s using a pry bar to lift it off your brain. You spit and cough, flushing the sick away, the cool porcelain almost comforting against your sweating skin. Last night’s memories flash behind your eyelids and you curl over the commode again, wishing you could expel them as savagely as the contents of your stomach.

His voice, _his_ voice, sleep rough and concerned, his warm hand touching your back. You jerk away from it, hissing, banging your shoulder into the side of the bathtub, hard enough that bright lights flash in your eyes. You wobble, fall on your butt. “Easy,” he says and you recoil even harder, waving off his worry.

You don’t want it. “This is a mistake.” You shove off the wall of the tub and on to your feet, swaying. He reaches out and you slap at his hand, ignoring the hurt in his eyes, the way the wall that had come down last night instantly rises. “It’s a mistake!” you shout in his face, “I love her. Love. _Her._ ”

Your head is going to split apart and you force yourself out of the bathroom, squinting hard, making out the clump of clothes that you know are yours. Bending down to get them makes the bile swarm up your throat, makes your nose run. You snort hard, swallow harder, and stand upright again. You ignore him as you dress.

Clothed, you face him again, forcing your eyes to meet his. You read a cool acceptance in them as you say, “This never happened.” You open the door, and stride out into the hotel hallway, wondering how you’ll ever be able to tell her.

 _No more secrets_ , you’d promised her. You meant that. You’ll keep the promise.

And hope she still loves you afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> I deliberately didn't use any name or identifying characteristics for Ed's partner, so you can put whomever you want in that spot.


End file.
